Grest InGame
by RedWorld
Summary: This is Grest's support convos  FE 10 Style , some death quotes, movie script, etc...


Grest's Support Convos (FE 10 Style)

C Support

Oh! Hey (name)! You know, I'm always here to help you if you need it. Just say the word!

Hello (name)! Need anything? I bet there's nothing that my sword can't cut through!

Look! It's (name)! Just call for me if you need any help! My ancient tome is very powerful. You should see it!

Ahh, it's General (name)! You're very strong and all, but if you need any help, just call my name and I'll be there!

If it isn't Prince (name)! Don't be afraid to call me if you need any help. Even rulers need a hand once in a while!

Themis! You're my best friend, so let me help you cut through these stupid soldiers! I don't want you to be taken again!

Replies

No problem, but you know what? We can beat these guys up together!

Grand to hear! Now let's beat these guys down back to their place!

B Support

(name)? Let's fight together. I don't want to see you hurt!

(name)! May I fight with you? I just don't wanna see you hurt is all.

Hey, uhh, (name)? I want to fight with you. I want to protect you from getting hurt.

Hey, General (name)! You may not need it, but I'm going to protect you! It's just that I don't wanna see you hurt. Like you would get hurt anyway.

Prince (name), you need a guard. May I be one? I don't want to see you hurt!

Themis! I don't want to lose you! I want to protect you from the enemy. I don't wanna see you hurt!

Replies

You're right! Be careful; my sword may burn you when touched, so stay back when I swing!

You have my word! The ancient tome I have will work wonders for any dangers!

A Support

Umm… (name)… We've been together so long… Promise me you won't be killed and that we'll still be friends.

Hey, uhh… (name)? Please don't get killed… I still want to be your buddy and if you get killed, it'll hurt me so bad…!

General (name)? You won't get killed, right? I want to live through this and be your buddy, so don't get killed out there!

Hey Prince (name)? I don't want to be your guard anymore. I want to be your friend and protect you for life from death. Can you agree to that?

T…Themis… *sniff* Please… don't die… We've been friends for so long and if you get killed, it'll tear me apart worse than lightning can rip through a tree… Please…. *sniff*

Hey… (name)… I want to be with you forever… and I don't want to lose you… stay by my side always, my love. *

Daddy… If you die, I'll be crushed as if a bolder lands on my body. I don't want to be alone… without family… *sniff***

*- Romantic support

** - If Tormod is in the team and Grest finds out that he is his father

Death Quotes

Prolouge

_My life was wasted… Themis… save yourself!_

Themis: _Grest! No! Don't leave! I'm too young to be in slavery! …I thought for a moment you meant something to me…_

Movie Script

*black screen*

Grest (older, in the background): You know, I never used to have friends. Never had anyone to really be there next to me. I never even had a purpose. But now, I have all of that. And a reason to live. *nearby plains appear* This is my story.

Grest (younger): *pops from the left, being pushed back by another man with a wooden sword. Grest, too has a wooden sword he keeps swinging it at the man. After a few moments of swinging, Grest falls to his face*

Man: *picks him up by the back of the collar and throws him back onto his feet. The throw seemed more like a shove* Not good enough! Do it again!

Grest: *is gasping for breath now. He swings his sword, trying to collect a strong blow*

Man: *counters, making him fall back. He walks up to Grest and takes him by the collar* Listen, boy. Do you want to become an excellent swordsmaster? *2-second pause* DO YOU!

Grest: Yes, Gale… Now please! Let go of me! I feel like I'm-

Gale: *eyes soften, but only for a moment* Good… Then let's see you actually DO something! *throws Grest back and the training continues*

*On one side of a hill, a group of soldiers carry a cage on their backs*

Grest: *gasps and looks inside the cage to see a laguz boy inside, looking back at him*


End file.
